crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
TribalClan Shipping Page
This is not coding for you to steal CrescentClan Shipping Page Disclaimer : This page has a category for real mates so with this being said the rest of it is just all fun and games but if your offended we will gladly take down that ship. ''' Feel free to come up with ships. We will see soon about the cannons <3 ~Frosty MoMo Editors Pfft, we don't need a bunch of editors changing up the stuff so if you're not on this, only add ships and such. Don't change up things. Wild/FrostyLeSnowMan Fern/Emoangels Nyssa/Slystar Sora/xxSkyFlarexx Thicket/Loganmcl Fun and Games ships Thicket X Wild -️ Wicket Fern X Wish - Fish Glitch X Wild - Gild/Witch Sora X Single - Songra/Sira Sora X Pringle - Pongra/Pira/Pora Thicket X Scream - Thream Pine X Exodus - Exoine/Pexodus Ocean X Zeus - Zocean Wild X Zeus - Zild/Weus Thicket X Vani - Thivani Vani X Maggie - Vaggie/Mani Astro X Billy Joe- Astjo/Billstro Thicket X Bill Nye- Thill Nye/ Billcket Ghost X Thicket - Gicket Sly X Thicket- Slicket Robin X Grey- Rey/Grobin Nyssa X Thicket- Nycket Quartz X Scarlet- Quarlet Levi X Ocean- Locean Wild X Jhett X Zeus- Ziltt/Wetts Levi X Hope- Leope Honey X Thicket- Hicket Glam X Ocean- Glocean/Oceam Hana X Fall- Hall (According to the HG) Wolfsong X Exodus- Wexodus Wildheart X Zeus- Weus Thicket X Exodus- Thickodus Glam x Thicket x Zeus - Glickets 2D x Wolfsong - Dentedsong Kyle X Emme- ? Howa X Fleck- Flowa Real Mate Cannons Scream X Nox = Sox Autumn X Zero = Autero Red X Pine= Rine/Ped lmao Levi X Ocean=Locean/Lean Astro X Wolfheart=Wolfstro/Astroheart Jhett X Fern= Fhett Ronee X Kahu= Rohu Tiberius X Astrid = Astriberius '''Boy friend, and Girlfriend Venus X Flint = Flinus/Vent/Flenus Thicket x Ghost = Gicket Anonymous Admirers ( How this works is to write a message on this section regarding Dear ____ and a message to them but do not include your name this is meant for the one your message was directed to for them to figure out ) @@ Although these sound silly, please be serious when it comes to these. They are meant for a game of hide and seek. Something that someone will post to make themselves feel better. All non serious posts will be deleted, thank you. ~Wild/FROST @@ Dear Pine, wow, have I known you a long timing. sure, we defiantly haven't been the best, or closest friends. but you were here longer, even when you were inactive. I've gone through tough times, especially with mates. I'm always trying to find mr. right. but jump to conclusions and go for gold when I cant even get bronze...it was a couple weeks ago I realized I liked you, but everyone was crowding around you, so I stayed quiet. I couldn't handle another heartbreak. so when you and Lexi became mates, I laughed it off and congratulated you too. but I slowly felt myself crumbling inside... I'm done, writing this is like cleaning out a dead relatives house... -an old friend Dear Sly, When I watch you sleep underneath those covers on your bed, I always wonder what it'd be like to join you there. Just to close the doors, and start snuggling with you the way my friend's rabbit humps my arm. I was always ticklish, but that tickled and felt so good. It might feel the same with you. Just to slip through the windows, the windows that have kept me from coming to you but allowed me to watch, into your bedroom of looooove. -A smexy and clearly disturbed person- Dear Hope, Every time I speak to you it's like happiness singing to me, every time I see you with him, it hurts me. I enjoy the time we have with each other but one day, i hope i have a chance with you. -A friend Dear Fall, Every Time I see you I have the urge to Smile. I laugh at everything you do, and I love that your energetic. You're Hyper, In a good way, and whenever I am in my bed alone, I think of you next to me, that comforts me, sending me to sleep. Every night I grin while thinking of you. I miss you, and will never want to let you go. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat, and i'm constantly bubbling with excitement once you notice me. Whenever I don't see you,.. My heart slows. I have strong feelings, and I can just imagine brushing against you. - An Affectionate Friend Dear Zeus, You know who I am my dear. Every time I see you on I can't help but scream. I'm so happy that I'm finally with you. It makes my heart pound to see you happy. I can't imagine a life without you in it. You're my candle light in the darkness. My fire in a cave. My glowing crystals. My fish in the sea. You're my only, and I'll always be here for you. ~Frosty ~<3~ Dear frosty chaild You slippery piece of toast. You are my pancake to my waffle. Eat me pls and ty. Your sans and I'm papyrus we get a skele-ton done. You may think this is a joke, and I'm tickling your funny bone, but I assure you, this is Asriel as French toast Kill me now <3, the one and only, slightly disturbing, slithering waffle Misa~ Dear Red, Though I May Not Be A Crush, I Am A Friend <3 I Loaf You Dear. *pets Chu nn* And I really Just Love Girl Talk, Or letting Someone Say How They Feel. You're A Great Secret Keeper, And Will Do All You Can For Love, Or Friend's Love. When People Have Secrets, They Only Tell People They Can Trust. Beb, I'm Saying You. You're Such A Great Friend <3 I hope We Can Stay Friends Forever. ~A Loafley Person Dear Alex/Puggin' Idk what to say. Your literally perfect in every way. Your not like anyone I've ever met, or any guy at least. I think everything you do is adorable, your love for animals is adorable, your cuddling in adorable, how you took care of firework when he was heart was adorable. Your extremely talented when it comes to art, and though you haven't shown me much of it what I have seen is like literally amazing. And I also find it cute that your humble about like everything. Your taste in music is fabulous btw. Ily - some 1 that loafs u Category:Extra